Time that was forgot
by bluesky323
Summary: The children of Harry Potter find themselves having an adventure of their own in way they nor anyone else would have suspected. How will they get themselves out of this mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Lily Potter sat sprawled out on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room quietly surveying the other occupants who hadn't made it off to bed yet. Her brother Albus sat at the table next to her his head bowed down as he scrawled notes from the large dusty book he was reading while her other brother James flipped nonchalantly through another.

"What on earth are you looking at" she asked surprised at the fact that James would even pretend to be looking at a book.

"ahh… nothing really just trying to find something to help me with my divination assignment. Thought I had saw something in here before. Can't find it now." He said as he continued to flip through.

Lily lifted the cover of the book to have a look at the title. "Spells that should never be tried" by T.G Tuggleton.

"Where did you get this?"

"Dad's library"

"Dad doesn't like it when you take books from his library" Albus said looking up from his book "you know that."

"Um.. James you did happen to catch the title right" Lily said, giving James a dubious look.

"Yeah of course that's why I swiped it in the first place. 'sides which I'm a never say never kinda guy ". He flashed Lily a grin which fell as she gave him a look that was very reminiscent of the look his mother gave him when he was about to do something wrong. Apparently the look was inheritable.

"Promise Lil's I won't try anything, just looking for ideas to start me off. Swear."

"Whatever" she said sitting back in her chair and turning to watch a group of first years playing a game of exploding snap.

Lily tended to avoid the big groups of giggling, gossiping girls in preference for her family members. Not that she was shy in fact far from it. How could she be when every time she sneezed in made the Daily Prophet? It was the same for all of Harry Potter's children. What they thought, what they wore, where they went all was news and barely a week went by without a mention of the Potters. They were always set apart right from the day they were born. They were different and whether consciously or not all three were made to feel it. James handled it the best. He was a bit wild and seemed to feel it necessary to live up to his namesakes which of course made him very popular. Lily loved her parents but there really were times where she wished she came from a normal family. One where she wasn't the daughter of a hero. Where she didn't have to watch everything she did and said for fear it make it to the papers and send the gossip columns into frenzy.

"Finally" Albus mumbled under his breath. The group playing exploding snap had finished their game and were heading off to bed giggling all the way the stairs. They were the last to leave the common room.

"Come on Al you've been workin' all night can't you take a break" James said giving his brother a pout.

"No" Albus said shortly.

"Bargh" James waved a hand in disgust at his brother and went back to flipping through his own book.

"Right well as much fun as you both are…" Lily said looking between each of her brothers "I'm off to bed".

"Night Lils"

"Ahha.. I found it" exclaimed James ignoring Lily.

"Found what?" she said trying to look at the page James was on.

"Umm… nothing of interest. Go off to bed. Have a good night sleep" James tried to shield the book from his sisters eyes as he read through the incantations on the page.

"James that stuffs probably dangerous you shouldn't be reading it. Dads got some pretty unsafe stuff in his library."

"Lily's right James you…" Albus didn't get to finish what he was saying there was a bright flash of light that surrounded them and then darkness. They felt like they were falling Lily tried to call out to her brothers but no sound would come out and then… thud.

They were all sitting on the floor in a tangled mess. Lily quickly disentangled herself and stood up but not before whacking James hard across the head.

"Ouch…headache" he mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I sware. I was just reading through the spell in my head. Didn't even read it out loud"

"Some spells don't need to be read out loud just thought" said Albus getting himself off the floor and straightening out his uniform.

"Well that's stupid I bet the editor of that book wasn't too impressed. Constantly being thrown into the future every time he did a read through."

"Woah… what we are in the future" Lily cried out.

"Yeah… well I guess so… I told you I was trying to find something to help with my divination assignment. We have to predict what will happen in the future and the more right we get the better we do"

"Right so instead of making up something incredibly vague so that it has to be right you thought you would go into the future. You are such an idiot"

"Look it didn't really work anyway we are only a few hours into the future." He said looking up at the clock. "No one would have noticed we are missing. We won't have to even travel back. Which is good because I have no idea how we would do that."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Who's feeling a little peckish? Lets' say we all head down to the kitchens and forget this ever happened?"

Both Lily and Albus snorted at this. Lily was still furious at her brother but she was feeling hungry perhaps it was the time travel.

The three headed out of the portrait hole and down the stairs. They had almost made it to the main stairs when they heard a loud clunk in front of them that made them all look up.

"What was that?" asked Lily seeing nothing ahead in the corridor.

"It was probably Finch's cat" said James.

"We should have brought the cloak".

"Are do scared of getting caught ickle Albeywalby"

"No! But some of us aren't looking to set the detention record…"

"Pisst…James is that you?" a whispered voice down the corridor interrupted them. They all raised their lit wands but none of them could see who had spoken in the darkened corridor ahead.

"Ahh… yes?" replied James a little unsure.

"I thought you said that you were going to stay in the common room." said the voice.

"Did I?" James struggled to remember if he had said that and if so to who exactly.

"Yeah, you did!" all three of them jumped as someone suddenly appeared in front of them.

He looked about James's age probably in fifth or sixth year. A Gryffindor scarf was wrapped around his neck which confused Lily as she had never seen this boy before. She appraised his shaggy brown hair that stopped just above his shoulders, lightly tanned skin and muscular build and she decided that she would definitely have noticed him before. May be he was new.

"Hey that's an invisibility cloak!" exclaimed James as the boy in front of them slithered his arm out of the cloak.

"Yeah, its yours." The boy said sarcastically.

"Well what the hell are you doing with it?" James was angry, which was not completely uncalled for. It was not uncommon for people to try taking things of theirs to keep as their own Potter memento. But a quill was very different to taking the cloak. James however was known to have a bad temper and this could get out of hand quickly.

"What do you mean?" the boy looked confused obviously sensing James anger "you gave it to me. You alright James?" the boy said as he flashed his wand to see James's face better. "Hang on… who the hell are you? You're not James or have you taken some polyjuice potion?"

"What?" Replied James disgruntled clearly this person was having a go at him.

"Hey that's the marauders map" Lily suddenly shouted out looking down at what the boy was holding.

"I thought we had decided we weren't going to tell anyone else about the map. But on that note who is this with you anyway? The map listed them as Lily and Albus Potter but you don't have any relatives here at Hogworts"

"What on earth are you…" James stopped talking as Lily had suddenly covered his mouth. She pointed down at the map indicating where they were currently standing. "Oh god James" exclaimed Albus as it suddenly dawned on him what had happened.

"What?" said James leaning over to get a better look at the map. Had it not been so dark it would have been possible to see all the colour drain from his face. On the map four names were indicated in the spot where they were standing. The names James, Lily and Albus Potter could be clearing read as could the name of the boy standing in front of them.

Sirius Black.

They had not travelled into the future at all they had travelled into the past… way into the past.

Review and tell me what you think… should I continue???


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lily's brain was unable to process any thought. Her mind seemed to be in a complete state of panic and confusion. And then one thought became very clear – she was stuck in the past and it was James's fault. She punched James in arm, hard.

"You are SUCH AN IDIOT" She screamed.

"Hey keep your voice down someone might hear!" said the boy now revealed to be Sirius Black. Their fathers godfather and grandfathers best friend.

"Didn't really work! Just skipped a couple of hours! No one will notice! I think someone will notice this James!" Lily hit her brother several times.

"Ouch, ouch Lil's stop…ouch ok, ok I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to do this"

"I really hate you! You always do the MOST stupid things without thinking."

"Woah… ok you really need to lower your voice …um" Sirius looked down at the map "Lily" and he gave a small snort "Geez James its starting become a habit of yours making girls named Lily hate you. I mean…"

"I'm not James" James interrupted suddenly.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Sirius said looking pointedly down at the map and then back up to where James stood "Are you quite sure?"

"I mean I am James…"

"Well I'm glad that's been cleared up." Sirius snorted.

"But I'm not the James you think I am"

"James! You can't tell him that" Albus yelled out shocked.

"Well what are we meant to say? I mean really, he thinks I'm my grandfather"

"Ugh… James you twat" Albus sighed pulling out his wand and casting a spell on Sirius.

Sirius forehead crinkled as though confused for a moment and then he fell to floor in a crumpled ball.

"Great work Albus, you killed him." James said sarcastically tapping the unconscious form of Sirius with his toe.

"No, I just made him forget the past for a few hours. He will wake up in an hour or so and have completely forgotten that he bumped into us. Which will give us time to work out how to get home without us accidently …oh I don't know… changing the past or something for the sake of your divination assignment."

"Can we go outside? I need some fresh air" Lily said softly

"Yeah we won't bump into any more people outside"

Lily and Albus started to make their way down the corridor.

"Wait, one sec" said James. He walked over to the marauders map lying next to Sirius "Mischief managed" he said and scrolled up the piece of parchment and put it in Sirius's hand. "Do you think its ok to just leave him here?" James asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he will be fine" was Lily's hurried reply. To be honest she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible so she could sort this all out in her head.

The three walked quickly in silence down the main stairs. James being a practiced mischief maker himself knew how to easily get out of the castle despite the front doors being magically locked each night. It was a warm night; it must be a different time of year as well Lily thought to herself. She wondered briefly at this for a moment before realising the important question was what year was it not what month.

They made their way down towards the lake and towards a small tree. They used to come here all the time and climb the branches and just sit for hours talking. They hadn't done that for a long time now but all three seemed to naturally head there. The tree however was much younger than it was in there time and far too small to climb so they sat on the ground underneath.

"Well any ideas on how to get back" Albus looked at James.

"You're asking me? You're the brains I though you would know?"

"I'm sorry I'm not up to date on my time travelling spells" Albus replied sarcastically. "Wasn't there anything in that book you were reading?"

"How would I know I didn't get to finish reading it did I?" said James defensively "Besides which it wasn't meant to take us into the past"

"James out of interest did it say anywhere that it was a time travelling spell for the future or did you just assume that it was?" asked Lily.

"Ummm… well now that you mention it…"

"James!" James curled inwards prepared to be struck again by his sister but she didn't hit him. She just sighed and said "So what, are we stuck here then?"

"No, No, No we just need to think about it for a bit" said Albus

"Think about it? Albus, we just left a man who is meant to be long dead as an unconscious teenager in a Hogworts corridor. What exactly is there to think about? I mean if you really want to think about it our grandparents, which we never got to know, that our father never got to know, are asleep in their beds a few hundred meters away. Remus Lupin, Teddy's father will be there, as will Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape and even Professor Albus Dumbledore will be somewhere up in that castle. All these people that we should never have had the opportunity to meet are right there" she said pointing back at the castle.

"Well maybe that's what this is" said James excitedly.

"What?" said Albus and Lily together.

"An opportunity"

"James get off it"

"No wait let me finish. I mean come on; we have been hearing their stories since we were born. Haven't you ever wished that we could meet them and get to know them. Dad always made Sirius sound so cool and Albus Dumbledore! You would be lying Al if you said you had never wished that you could meet him."

"Perhaps, James but that doesn't mean that we should. Anything we do here has the potential to change the future. And the future… well it didn't turn out too great for these people but it's because of them that Voldemort is not around anymore and I don't think we can risk mucking that up for anything." Albus said with a warning look at James.

"I didn't say that we should. I like my past… or future …or whatever as is. But we don't have to tell them anything"

"I don't know James. I don't think I want to get to know them not when we know what happens"

"Look I don't think its going to take us just a couple hours sitting out here under this tree to work out how to get home. So while we work out how to do it why don't we spend just a little bit of time asking our grandfather about his favourite quidditch team or Albus Dumbledore about his opinion on invisibility spells"

"or time travelling spells"

"or time travelling spells" repeated James

"No, really James you're right" said Lily

"I usually am"

Lily decided to let that comment slide for what she wanted to say "We are not going to be able to work this out on our own. But Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards of all time if anyone will know how to send us back it will be him. Lets go" Lily got up abruptly.

"Wait Lily" James shouted out but she was already sprinting back up towards the castle.

"Lils wait its like one in the morning. We can't go banging on his door at this time of night"

"I think when he finds out why we are banging on his door at one in the morning he will excuse us" Lily said not slowing her pace as her two brothers followed on behind her.

They ran through the corridors and up the flights of stairs that led towards the headmasters office.

"Stop right there" the three siblings stopped suddenly in their tracks at the sound of the billowing voice that they instantly recognised. They turned slowly to face a very angry looking Professor McGonagall. Headmistress in their time and even over forty years younger she could still frighten them. Professor McGonagall despite being a very good friend of the family was one of the few professors at Hogworts who was never willing to look the other way for any of their minor indiscretions. "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Well..we.. er…we were"

"It is nearly one in the morning and you are out wandering the corridors. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We were going to see Professor Dumbledore" replied James

"At this time of night?'

"Err… yes"

"Well you will most definitely be seeing him tomorrow when I report this. That will be fifty house points off…" Professor McGonagall stopped talking at the sound of raised voices down the corridor.

"I'm telling you, I was attacked why else would I be lying in some random hallway!" The voice was clearly that of Sirius Black and it didn't take long for him and a very much younger looking Filch to come into view.

"Keep ya mouth shut boy when I tell a professor in the mornin' you'll know what trouble is then… Ah here we go. Good evening Professor McGonagall you are up late. I see you have some miscreants of your own" Filch said looking over at the three of them. "Found this one lurking near the charms classroom."

"I wasn't lurking. I was unconscious. I was attacked!" said Sirius indignantly

"Attacked, Mr Black by whom?" inquired Professor McGonagall sharply.

"Ah well that's the problem I can't exactly remember?" Sirius said with a smile. One Professor McGonagall did not return.

"Lyin' through his teeth he is. That's the trouble with the kids of today no respect for their elders and I found this on 'im as well" Filch held up the Marauders Map.

"A piece of old parchment" said Professor McGonagall sceptically.

"That's what I said" interrupted Sirius "what am I supposed to write my transfiguration assignment on if parchment gets confiscated now"

"Well I hope you won't planning on writing it on that tattered old piece" She said with a warning looking at Sirius.

"Well I ain't givin' this piece back to 'im. No its one of there mischief making devices. I'm sure of it. I just 'as to work out how to use it is all" Interrupted Filch

"Very well Mr Filch do as you will" said Professor McGonagall dismissively. Sirius made a face that clearly showed he wasn't happy with this decision. Mr Filch walked off in the direction of his office stuffing the map in his pocket.

"Right, well I'll deal with you in a moment Mr Black. Now you three. Names?" She said turning back to them.

"Um James, Lily and Albus" replied Lily giving a questioning look to James and Albus when Professor McGonagall wasn't looking. How much exactly could they tell her. Well, with Sirius here not much at all.

"Surnames?"

"Aah… Granger" said Lily choosing the first name that came into her head that wouldn't raise any suspicion.

"All of you?"

"Yes we're brothers and sister"

"House?"

"Gryffindor"

Professor McGonagall gave them an odd look as did Sirius.

"Gryffindor? But I have never…" she cut herself off and continued on "Well you have each lost fifty points off for your house. As have you Mr Black."

"Aww…but Professor"

"Mr Black I am tired of your excuses. You will all have detention tomorrow afternoon. Now to bed. All of you!"

Sirius let out a moan and begun to walk up towards the Gryffindor common room with all three of them following on behind.

"So you guys all new" Sirius asked "I haven't seen you before"

"Ah yeah …Our family just moved back to England" James lied

Sirius nodded he seemed to believe them which meant that Albus's memory charm was working.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady

"Pompardor" said Sirius

"I say waking a woman up in the middle of the night. Wonders never cease!" said the Fat Lady indignantly as the portrait swung open.

"You coming up to bed" asked Sirius sleepily as they entered the common room

"Nah we might stay down here for a bit" said Albus

"Suit yourselves" Sirius said with a yawn and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

James flopped down on one of the lounges "Well it's been interesting that's for sure"

"He doesn't seem to remember bumping into us" said Lily

"mmm" Albus mumbled in agreement "So what now?"

"I say we get some sleep here on the lounges. Go see Dumbledore tomorrow" said James.

Sleep did seem like a good idea to Lily. She curled up on one of the lounges "that's fine with me. Night Albus, Night James"

"night Lils's" they both replied together .

They all fell into a deep sleep for the moment letting all thoughts of their current predicament slip from their minds.

Please let me know what you think so far and REVIEW!!


End file.
